This study will develop a program of community-based cancer prevention and intervention for cohorts of workers and their families who have been identified as being at high risk of cancer due to past workplace exposure to hazardous agents. The program incorporates the following elements: 1. Identification of cohorts of workers (and their families) who are at high risk due to past exposure to carcinogens in the workplace; 2. Determination of the needs of the cohorts, and identification of available community resources to provide medical surveillance, early detection and treatment and where possible, care to the terminally ill, as well as identification of sources of financial, legal and emotional support; 3. Individual, family and peer group education in the referral and use of identified resources to promote continuity and compliance in medical care, and assistance to promote financial, legal and emotional security through the mobilization of local resources. A large number of cohorts have been identified. Upon detailed assessment, specific cohorts will be selected for testing of a pilot program for the purpose of developing a financially sound and administratively replicable program that will become a permanent program of the labor movement, thus ensuring future implementation of this pilot study. The pilot study will take three years, and will be developed in three phases: a) planning and design: b) intervention; and c) evaluation and institutionalization.